


Past, Present, Future

by Nevcolleil



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 21:28:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1757481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first kiss is so romantic, it's practically a cliche.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past, Present, Future

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gabriel4Sam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabriel4Sam/gifts).



He's never kissed someone like this. In part, because he's never actually _felt_ like this while kissing someone. That sounds really sappy and sentimental and cliché inside of Logan's own head - and he wants to roll his eyes at himself, just thinking it (he is so glad Charles promised not to use his newly regained powers on Logan without Logan's permission) - but it's true.

Logan usually considers a kiss to be a kind of entrance... and everyone who knows him knows how Logan prefers his entrances: loud, proud, and leaving no doubt in people's minds that Logan comes and goes as he pleases. But this kiss is nothing like that.

At the small of Charles's back, Logan's touch is gentle as he pulls Charles's body close to his. His hand at Charles's chin, tilting Charles's face back just right, is practically reverent. Their lips brush before they kiss; once, twice, again... A slow sweep of skin against skin, until it's _Charles_ that makes the move to take things further.

With a sound in his throat that Logan's pretty sure will stick in his dreams for a long time, Charles comes alive in Logan's arms. He grabs Logan's face, molds his upper body against Logan's, and licks at Logan's lips.

Still, Logan gives nothing to the blood pumping double time through his veins - the rush of _feel, need, want, GET_ that usually leads to violence when it overtakes him - except a low moan of helpless desire. 

Logan kisses Charles with a care and a patience that he honestly didn't think he was capable of, until just now.

When he lets Charles up for air, Charles sounds torn as to whether it's a good thing that Logan's discovered these things. "Come on," Charles says, all urgency and passion. " _Come on_ , man. You'll not break me."

Logan almost laughs. He'll never get used to that voice, sounding so less calm and cultured than it will when Charles is an aged man. So much more _human_ , imperfect and rough and insistent. Logan's never been more glad that he'll get fifty years he wouldn't have had before the Sentinels to not get used to it.

"You're the strongest man I know," he says, meaning it. He smiles into Charles's bright blue eyes, drunk on this moment. "I'm not stupid enough to try."

Charles huffs, frustration, surprise and pleasure combining in a short burst of laughter that Logan swallows with the next kiss.

No, Logan's never kissed someone like this - as though he could go on kissing them forever. He's always been too angry, too impulsive, and too jaded for that. He's stood unclothed in front of people and felt less naked than he does kissing Charles. 

But then, Logan's battled men twice his size and felt less intimidated than he does by this slender man, held up only by Logan's arms, who looks at him - who has _always_ looked at him (or had, in that future that will no longer be) as though Logan is more than Logan can honestly believe himself to be.

Logan continues leading them to the sofa near the fireplace, and instead of depositing Charles upon it, he falls back, allowing Charles to land on his chest with their mouths still joined.

Charles laughs again, into their kiss.

Logan runs his fingers through Charles's unruly hair before wrapping some around his fist and using it to hold Charles still, to pull back so he can look up into Charles's face. 

When Logan first arrived in 1973, he considered this a face from the past. When he became stuck here - dead, presumably, in the now dead future he came from - this face became his present.

Charles and Logan's first kiss tonight was their first ever, and - if Logan gets his way - it will be the first of countless many.

' _I'm not him, you know_ ,' Charles said, as they neared the end of the dance they've been doing around one another basically since Logan got here - and the beginning of whatever all this turns out to be. ' _Your professor. I'm not him. Not sure I ever will be, this time around. So if this is about him..._ '

' _It's not_ ,' Logan assured Charles.

Charles lifts himself up with his arms on the back of the sofa when Logan continues to stare at him.

"What're you looking at?" he asks, smiling but brows furrowed, bemused.

' _My future_ ,' Logan thinks, and then considers getting one of those helmets Erik used to wear to keep Charles out of his head. Just for makeout sessions with Charles, which apparently have the power to turn Logan into a thirteen-year-old girl. 

"Your mouth," Logan says aloud. He brings the thumb of his free hand up to the body part in question and rubs Charles's swollen bottom lip.

Desire does wonderful things to Charles's eyes when drawn out long enough, Logan's learning. ' _Wonderful, dirty things,_ ' he thinks, his mind at last sounding more like itself. 

But his hands are still gentle on Charles's skin, even when Charles chases Logan's thumb across his lip with his tongue.

"Yeah? You seem to like it quite a lot of a sudden."

"Oh, it's not sudden," Logan says. Then stows the touchy-feely urges that he's given free reign over his body up until now, and lets himself remember how badly he's been wanting this man and how long it feels like he's been waiting to know it. "I just feel like I should apologize to it, is all." 

Charles quirks a brow at him. "What for?" he asks, playing along.

"For giving it a false sense of security," Logan says. He smiles at Charles as he had earlier, but with far more teeth. "I'm about to be a lot less nice to it."

Charles looks pretty damned okay with that, actually.

"Apology accepted," Charles said. "And now how about we give you something to be sorry for, eh?"

Their _second_ kiss is like the first kiss's violent, maladjusted cousin.

But just as perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a prompt at the comment fic livejournal community.


End file.
